Shimmering Brony
ToonAlexSora007 is a Mexican M.U.G.E.N creator who has a YouTube account of the same name. Aside from M.U.G.E.N content, he also makes Minecraft Skins. He started character creating in September of 2011, with his current W.I.P. Eileen. Problems with his computer put this character's progress on hold for a while until he stated that the problems were fixed. He is creating a new effect for his characters with help from Jarquin10, a friend of his. The "Ponytion" effect is similar to the Midnight Bliss, but instead they are morphed into ponies. Creations 'Stages' *Goldeneye Facility (Goldeneye 007) *MAD (MAD) W.I.P. 'Characters' *Eileen (Regular Show) *Arnold (Hey Arnold!) 'Edits' *Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) (ZeekyZapper's version) Future W.I.P. 'Characters' *Dan (Dan Vs.) *Untalkative Bunny (Untalkative Bunny) *Benson (Regular Show) *Elise (Dan Vs.) *Ruby Gloom (Ruby Gloom) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Salem Saberhagen (Sabrina the Teenage Witch) *Skips (Regular Show) *Chris (Dan Vs.) *Mr. FatHead (Rocko's Modern Life) *Gorgonzola (Chowder) *Vivian (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) *Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *The Gecko (GEICO) *El Chavo (El Chavo animado) *Quico (El Chavo animado) *Meap (Phineas & Ferb) *2D Candace (Phineas & Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Boog (Open Season) *Elliot (Open Season) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Toto (Una Pelicula de Huevos) *Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Teenage Witch) *The Were-Rabbit (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) *Count Chocula (Count Chocula cereal) *Marceline (Adventure Time) *Suicide Mouse (Suicidemouse.avi (Creepypasta)) *Vector Perkins (Despicable Me) *Epic Mickey (Epic Mickey) * Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Thomas (Regular Show) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Dulce Maria (RBD) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chaqua with Guache (Una Pelicula de Huevos) * Vicky (The Fairly Oddparents) * Tocino (Una Pelicula de Huevos) * Confi (Una Pelicula de Huevos) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Kevin (Ed. Edd n' Eddy) * Rolf (Ed. Edd n' Eddy) * Captain Melonhead (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) * Evil GIR (Invader Zim) * Daphne Blake (Live-action Scooby-Doo) * Shaggy Rogers (Live-action Scooby-Doo) * Fionna (Adventure Time) * Doctor Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) * Don Diego (Count Duckula) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Clayton (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Flame Princess (Adventure Time) * Human Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Human Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Human Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) * Bumblebee Man (The Simpsons) * Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) * Nev (Bear Behaving Badly) * Barney Harwood (Bear Behaving Badly) * Homestar Runner (Homestar Runner) 'Stages' * Fire Kingdom (Adventure Time) Cancelled W.I.P. 'Characters' * RotEileen (Original) External links *ToonAlexSora007's YouTube *ToonAlexSora007 on deviantART Category:CreatorsCategory:YouTubersCategory:DeviantART Users